


Black Moon

by SiriuslyBipolar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: + more, Angst, Drama, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29400345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiriuslyBipolar/pseuds/SiriuslyBipolar
Summary: The Tonkses where the perfect kind of family, Andromeda being the resourceful, traditional slytherin she was , Ted being the light of her life guiding her from the dark ashes of the ancient and most noble house of black to his colourful, almost perfect world. Together , they had the most perfect children , Nymphadora being the eldest, though ashamed of her name, yet having an adventurous soul and a bright mind. Cassie and Apollo being the youngest twins, despite fighting on everything, have the most cheerful faces anyone could ever look at. The three children were gifted a great ability to shift their looks -they use only for pranks- granted to be adored and charm everyone they meet on their way, not by looks, but by the pureness of their souls, will things always go their way or will their lives change once the stumble over the infamous Harry Potter?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Rodolphus Lestrange, Bellatrix Black Lestrange/Voldemort, Cedric Diggory & Other(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger & Ron Weasley, Lucius Malfoy/Narcissa Black Malfoy, Remus Lupin/Nymphadora Tonks, Sirius Black & Remus Lupin & Peter Pettigrew & James Potter





	Black Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone ! This story was once written on wattpad, but I decided it was better for it to be on here. I also added some plot changes in here, I hope you'll enjoy this.

_**"Cassie, Apollo! Wake up sleepy heads! It's your first day of school!"**_

cried an enthusiastic Nymphadora Tonks from downstairs "For Merlin's sake don't make us late ! " 

Cassiopeia and Apollo, the youngest members of the Tonks' family woke up from a restless night of letting their wild imagination wonder about how would they spend their first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. They sure were very eager to enter those doors of the huge castle their parents and sister always gushed about , but they won't deny, they were quite anxious.

"You slept well?" asked Apollo, meeting his sister in the hallway upstairs , his now long blue hair was still stuck in his mouth.

"Guess so," shrugged Cassie "Let's go downstairs before they murder us." 

"Morning sweethearts, how was your sleep?" Andromeda Tonks smiled sweetly at her children who poured some porridge into their bowls , she gave both her children a warm embrace and although she didn't show, she was a bit concerned. After all, they were leaving for quite a long time, and she knows that her kids can get way too excited showing off their abilities, she doesn't want them to be as 'rebellious' as Dora , who got detentions every now and then. 

"You two, promise me that you will behave, don't let Fred or George drag you through whatever they do, you see how Molly has to deal with them," said Andromeda, in a quite stern tone "I prefer you listen to Percy, he's been made prefect this year you know" she continued with a rather flattered tone. Ever since Molly and Andromeda became friends on the first day of hogwarts, they always shared a close bond together, though the latter was a slytherin and a Black , she was described as quite different from the rest of them. 

Molly and Andromeda were always there for each other, no matter what, and once Andromeda was disowned from her own family, Molly was the first person she'd ever run to. 

Molly and Arthur have been made Cassie and Apollo's godparents. The Weasleys and the Tonks were far more than inseparable, they were always one family. 

After packing their trunks , Andromeda, Cassie, Apollo and Dora headed to the fire place. 

"The Leaky Cauldron!" cried Dora, as she threw floo powder in the fireplace, and the fires devoured her. "Okay, Cassie go!" Cassie did the same as her sister did. Eyes shut and elbows tucked, Cassie soon landed with a **thud** , to be greeted by six readheads, all prepared with their trunks, owls and rats in Ron's case. 

"Oh my dear Cassie!" exclaimed Molly Weasley, pulling her into a warm embrace "I've missed you! Had a nice sleep? where's Apollo and Andy?"

"Molly! I've missed you too! They're right behind, where are the rest?" she replied, while her green eyes scanned the room, and landed on her six godsiblings. 

"Cassiopeia" Fred and George yelled in unison "our dear little sister and armset" they teased , they both know how much she hates her name and her height, while she was still 4'9, both of the twins were 5'8, and they were still growing! 

" Shut it, both of you!" she snapped, her hair turrning into a bright shade of scarlet "Besides, despite how short I am, I can kick both of your arses now." she cocked her right eyebrow. 

"Cassiopeia! Language young lady,! " she heard her mom yelling at the back, making the entire pub turn to them. 

Cassie mumbled a little 'sorry' -that didn't sound apologetic at all- before shooting the twins a death glare. 

"I got Scabbers this year, can you believe it? And Percy's old wand!" whined Ron "I mean, look at him! Isn't he pathetic? " He continued eyeing her cat Salem , who seemed to have her gaze fixed on the rat "Just let your cat stay away from him." 

"C'mon Ron, you know that Salem isn't interested in having your 'rat', besides if he was interested he would've eaten him ages ago" she rolled her eyes at the redhead. 

Apollo was seriously discussing all the pranks he'd throw with George and Fred, who seemed very invested in this conversation. Ginny and Cassie were talking about this quidditch season, talking about how the holyhead harpies and puddlemore united by far gave the best performances -which Ron didn't approve of- and how one of them is certainly winning this season. Percy was busy showing off his prefect badge every five seconds (which Dora found very irritating that she told him to "sod off"). Dora was ranting about how much she'll miss Charlie this year.

By far, all was good, until three figures entered the pub, looking cheerful as they've always been. The Diggorys were also close family friends, after all, Edward and Amos were fellow hufflepuffs and ministry workers. Joyce Diggory was a healer at St. Mungos, who was also a dear friend of Andromeda and Molly. Cassie then saw the young man between them. 

Cedric Diggory 

Cedric and Cassie weren't close, in fact, they never properly talked before. He was starting his third year. Ever since she put herself in the most embarrassing situation imaginable, yelling that she'll marry him when she was four in front of everyone and him fake vomiting at her words , she couldn't meet his gaze. Though that happened long ago, but still, she cringes everytime she sees him or he's brought up. 

Fred and George started wolf whistling, Ron grinned at her from ear to ear, Percy gave the lot of them a disgusted look and Apollo's hair turned red at the sight of him. Although he never actually hid it , Apollo despised Cedric alot, as a matter of fact he found him 'full of himslef' and 'arrogant'. Dora always told her twin siblings about how clever and humble he was, and that they should consider befriending him, but both of them insisted that they would never talk to him no matter what. 

"Hello everyone! " Amos Diggory cried out. "Hello there Amos , Joyce, how was your summer? " smiled Andromeda at the couple, and turned her eyes to Cedric. "Hello there Cedric dear, how was your first year, I guess you should accompany Apollo and Cassie through the castle, they're still first years you know." she slightly grinned to the young lad "Fine thank you Mrs Tonks! Sure I'd love to accompany them, I'm sure they'll enjoy it so much there." Apollo scoffed at the statement while Cassie shot Cedric a disgusted look. 

"My Ced has achieved amazing grades last year," blurted out Amos "I'm sure Cassiopeia and Apollo would love to become model students like him! " Joyce nudged her husband's arm, Cedric turned bright red and Cassie's hair turned red again and rolled her eyes at the mention of her name. "When will this man understand that the world doesn't revolve around his son" huffed Apollo .

"Well, It's time! " annonced Mrs Weasley "Everyone, platform nine and three-quarters!" 


End file.
